Trash Talker
Trash Talker was the 18th episode of Season 6 of The King of Queens, also the 143rd overall episode of the series. written by David Bickel, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on March 3, 2004. Synopsis Without knowing it, Deacon becomes friends with Doug's elementary school arch-enemy. Storyline Doug's old grade school bully, Sean McGee (Jon Favreau) becomes friends with Deacon. Doug cannot seem to let go of the past and continues his hatred for him, because he accused Doug of licking a trash can in the seventh grade while he went looking through a trash can for his "Six Million Dollar Man" thermos bottle that he threw away accidentally while eating lunch in the school cafeteria, and spread the rumor thoughout their junior high school, as Doug claims, as he goes on and tells Deacon on that all the kids around the school started calling him "Doug Heffercan"!. Doug still hasn't gotten over it ,and doesn't want to hang out with Deacon anymore. He doesn't even want to go to Major's birthday party because Sean will also be there and he convinces Carrie not to go as well. Carrie backs her husband up until she realizes the man is a district attorney who might have a position for Carrie at his office. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Nicole Sullivan is credited, but does not appear in this episode. Goofs ;Factual errors *The screen shot used for the outside of Deacon's son's birthday party uses the area code 310 for its phone number, which is a Los Angeles area code. A Queens, NY area code would be 718. *Doug reads the mailman's name from his name tag and mistakes it for "USPO", as in "US Post Office". However, the Postal Reorganization Act of 1970 officially changed the name to "US Postal Service"; the name tag would never had read USPO in the first place. Scene excerpt from "Trash Talker" ;Quotes ---- *'Doug:' Why would I lick a trash can? *'Carrie:' I don't know. Didn't you once tell me you ate the feed they have at petting zoos? *'Doug:' My sister told me if I did, I could grow a moustache. ---- *'Arthur:' Douglas, there's no shame in being a trash can licker. ---- *'Arthur:' Douglas, would you please pass me the catsup? *'Doug:' The what? *'Arthur:' The catsup. *'Doug:' Did you mean the kethup? *'Arthur:' Highly educated people pronounce it catsup. *'Doug:' Not if they want me to pass it to them. ---- Connections ;References *''The Six Million Dollar Man'' (TV Series) - Doug mentioned he had a thermos from the show Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *James Moses Black as Work Out Tape Instructor (uncredited) *Jon Favreauas Sean McGee *Darcas Macopson as Melvin (as Dwayne Macopson) *Damani Roberts as Major Palmer, Deacon's son More external links * Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes